


Longing

by AshAxis



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Michael can't have what he wants.
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Wade Hebert/Trevor Philips
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Longing

It had been a few weeks since Trevor found Michael again. At first, Michael was angry and confused but Trevor was fucking glad to find his 'best friend' again, even if he faked his death. The two talked for a whole week, trying to figure things out but once things were organized, both men settled down. They started to talk like nothing had happen. Trevor was still hurt but Michael stayed away from talking about the ten years they were apart to avoid guilt or conflict with the psycho. They were back to chums and hung out occasionally, Michael was glad to have someone worse them him so he wouldn't feel bad about his situation and Trevor was rude but honest with him. 

"You have a house out here?" Michael was on the phone with Trevor, waiting to get picked up because his friend wanted to show him his home. 

"Like I said, it's in Sandy Shores so it's quite the drive but I'm sure you'll love it. The people there are real."

"Are you saying the people in Los Santos aren't?"

"Hell yeah I am, all the plastic surgery and need to fit in." Trevor groaned. "It's terrible but in Sandy Shores, everyone is a fucking mess and we're proud."

Michael laughed. "Alright, whatever you say Trevor. Are you close?"

"Yeah, turning right now."

Michael hung up and went to the gate, he saw the familiar red truck and waited until he stopped. "Can't wait to see this 'mansion' of yours."

"It's not a mansion to most but it's the best damn house to me." Trevor opened the door and Michael hopped in. 

"Is it weird that I've never actually been to Sandy Shores?"

"Nah, Sandy shores isn't exactly popular.." Trevor mumbled. "But it grows on you."

Michael chuckled and looked at Trevor as he drove, so many years had passed but sometimes, feelings never go away. "Weird question but did you ever settle? Haven't seen you in a while and I hadn't asked before."

"Weird question denied." Trevor grumbled. "So, you and Amanda are through?"

De Santa nodded with a sigh. "Yep but I never thought it would go this way."

"Psh, I did. Amanda was a whore and still is. I warned you Mikey."

"She's not a whore! I'm.." Michael looked at his hands. "I'm just a bad husband Trevor. I wanted Amanda, I chased her then.. I got tired of her."

"You are one weird fella Michael. You say your mind works like that but I'm still here and you don't seem to be tired of me."

"You are just like a pimple I can't pop. You're my best friend as much as I hate saying it."

"Aren't you a fucking sweetheart." Trevor joked. "But it's also cause you never wanted me like that."

Michael tensed up a little, that was a lie. Back then, he was in love with Trevor. Everyday, he wanted to confess and hold him but he also wanted a wife with kids. He pushed away his desires to life his 'dream' but Trevor was his real dream. "..You're right."

The two made small talk the rest of the way to Sandy Shores and Michael was smiling. Since the Amanda situation, it had been a few days since he had a good laugh and a genuine smile so it was nice. Of course Trevor was the source of his happiness because even after all those years, he still loved him.

"Jesus, it looks like hell over here." Michael commented as they passed the 'houses'

"Welcome to my town!" Trevor said excitingly as he parked by his trailer. "And this is casa Philips."

"Oh Trevor, I think you parked in front of the homeless shelter by accident."

"Shut up and get inside." Trevor grumbled as they both hopped out. 

Michael walked in and was greeted by the awful scent of urine, old beer and meth. "Do you not clean?"

"I try to but emphasis on the try." Trevor joked and closed the broken door. 

"Boss?" A voice came from what Michael could assume was the bedroom. Then a man came out into view.

"There you are baby." Trevor chuckled and walked up to the male. Their lips connected then a cloud of smoke. "God dammit Wade, you know I hate the mango vape flavor."

"I can't resist it." Wade laughed and hugged the psycho. Michael was in a confused state. First of all, who the hell was this? Second of all, why are they kissing? Third of all, what did he just step it? De Santa wiped his shoe on the floor then tried to speak.

"W-Who.. Who the fuck is this?" 

"Oh, this is Wade." Trevor pulled away from the hug and patted his back.

"Yo." Wade greeted with puff of smoke.

Once he knew his name, jealousy quickly filled him. "And?"

"And what?" Trevor picked at his ear before it hit him. "Oh! Right-" He rubbed the back of his neck. "He's my significant other."

"Holy shit." Michael examined Wade. Dreads, tattoos, piercings, black lungs (assuming from the smoking) and injuries everywhere. "Uh.."

"I told you I was fruity, don't act surprised."

"No.. I knew you were but.."

"You didn't expect me to have such a fine piece of ass?" Trevor kissed Wade's dirty cheek. He laughed in response. "I got lucky."

"Right.." Michael mumbled and was starting to get angry. He could have punched Wade right there and then but he couldn't, Trevor looked happy. "Well congrats man, you two both seem like fucking psychos so it's a perfect match. I'm Michael by the way."

"I know." Wade smiled. "Trevor use to talk about you everyday, he thought you were dead bro."

"Yeah.." Michael sighed. 

"I didn't talk about him everyday." Trevor mumbled. "Anyway, you go back to vaping, Michael and I are hanging out."

"Alright, I'll be in the room." Wade gave Trevor one last kiss on the lips before going back to his vape tricks.

"He seems nice." Michael's voice was clearly strained.

"Yeah, a little dumb and really fucking gullible but a nice guy." Trevor sighed as he turned his attention back to Michael. "Did seeing us make you upset?

Michael flinced. "Why would I be upset?"

"Since you kinda just got out of a shitty relationship."

Relief. "Oh, no it's fine. I'll move on eventually."

"Get another wife, have more kids and neglect them?"

"Alright jackass don't push my buttons." 

"Woof, alright. let's go play darts and get a drink."

"Oh fuck yeah, I'll kick your ass at darts." Michael just really wanted to get away from Wade. The two raced back to the car, hopped in and sped to the bar. 

"No roads means no speed limits!" Trevor hollered as he gassed it and drove through gates.

"You are nuts!" Michael laughed and held onto the car door just to be safe. 

"You love it!" Trevor cackled and drifted into the parking lot of the bar. Michael panted and looked at the other. He did love it.

"I really needed this."

"I know you did, you look so depressed all the time." Trevor got out the car. "You need some drinks in you, alcohol makes everything better."

Michael chuckled and got out. "You have a fair point, let's get our drink on."

"A little fyi, Wade might pop in cause that boy is fucking clingy and follows me so- hope you don't mind if he joins later on."

"..Let's just get some shots in me." Michael needed to get drunk before seeing Trevor with his boyfriend again. Maybe if he couldn't think, it would help numb the small pain in his heart. The two friends sat down together at the bar and the shots started coming. One turned to two and two became two rounds of shots.

"Oh fuck.." Michael had thrown the dart and it hit the wall. "W-Why the fuck.." He hiccuped. "Why the fuck is the board so high?"

"You just lack perception." Trevor pushed him aside and threw the bar at the waitress serving beers. She yelped in pain then glared at them. 

"Let's give it a break." Michael mumbled and sat down, pulling Trevor next to him. "We don't need a bar fight or something."

"Of course we need a bar fight!" Trevor gently smacked Michael. "I-It's the best way to end a night!"

"We really need your dumb boyfriend to get here and drive us back.."

"Don't call him dumb!" Trevor shouted with a slur. "You're the dumb one!"

"He's dating you, he's the biggest fucking idiot on this planet!" Michael was being open thanks to the liquor.

"You're just jealous." Trevor grumbled and took another shot.

"Fuck yeah I'm jealous." Michael felt vulnerable, he slapped his head on the table and hiccuped. "Oh god, I'm fucking jealous of that dick." He turned to Trevor, head still on the table. "Why didn't you fall for me back then?"

Trevor looked at him for a second before putting the shot down. "What do you mean? I was fucking in love with you back then but you were straight so what the fuck was I supposed to do?"

Michael quickly sat up. "You were?"

Trevor cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah but why does that matter, it was in the past and that shit is over and done with." He was starting to sober up.

"No, T.." Michael reached over to grab Trevor's hand but the bar door opened and in walked Wade. De Santa retracted his hand and fell off his stool. Philips laughed then gestured for the other to come over. "T.." Michael watched as Wade climbed on Trevor's lap and drank the remaining shots. 'Trevor is happy, Trevor is happy.' Michael tried to tell himself to think of someone other then himself but fuck other people's happiness! He wanted to be happy and after everything shitty he'd experienced, he felt like he deserved something good and that something good was Trevor! De Santa stood up and was about to grab Wade but the look on Philip's face.. It was happiness, it had been so long since Michael had seen that amazing expression. He couldn't do it. Michael De Santa was a selfish asshole but he couldn't take this one thing. 

"You alright Mikey or did the alcohol hit different down there?" Trevor joked as Michael held his own hand.

He looked the other way and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright but I gotta go T."

"You sure? The night just started." Wade asked.

"Yeah.." Michael looked at Trevor for a second and a sigh escaped his lips. "I'll see you around T, it was nice hanging out with you."

"Yeah! You can take my car if you need it, I can walk home." Trevor was about to throw his keys at Michael but he declined with a shake of the head. "What are you gonna do? Walk home?" Trevor furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'll figure it out!" Michael yelled unintentionally. He relaxed. "Just let me leave." With that, De Santa left the bar. Not another word spoken. His heart shattered. He'd never have Trevor.


End file.
